The Secret Love
by TorchwoodRocks
Summary: This story is about Gwen and how she finds love in andy  Sorry not a good summary


**The Secret Love**

Andy stood outside the police station looking down at his phone and found Gwen's number and pressed call he then put his phone to his ear and listen to the ringing tone then sighed deeply hearing the answer machine telling him to leave a message.

**"Gwen, It's me Andy, I need to speak to you urgently, Please come to mine as soon as you can"** Andy said then flipped his phone shut and put it in his pocket and started walking to his house alone with his hands on his jacket pocket trying to keep warm.

Two hours later there was a knock at Andy front door as Andy stood up from the sofa and turned the TV off and put his pint down on the coffee table as he strolled out to the front door and opened it smiling softly spotting Gwen standing there with a crate of Carlsberg as she nodded holding them up.

**"Hey Andy"** Gwen said as Andy stepped aside so she could come in.

**"Come in"** Andy said smiling softly shutting the door behind Gwen. After a short while Gwen and Andy sat down in the living room on the sofa both holding their drinks as Andy nodded.

**"Well we came across a gang of druggies the other day and I heard one of them talking about torchw…."** Andy began to say but got stopped by Gwen who was holding her hand up.

**"Andy all I have left that doesn't involve torchwood is my Rhys and my friends such as you, so please leave it for now"** Gwen said downing her drink in one go,

**"So how have you been?"** Gwen added putting her empty glass down on the coffee table and opened another can and poured it into her glass laughing softly.

**"Yeah I guess I've been good"** Andy said nodding. They spent over a hour catching up and drinking all the alcohol in the house.

Gwen stumbled to her feet laughing as she walked over and turned the stereo on and started dancing to the music, not caring how she was dancing because of the amount of alcohol she had drank.

**"Andy Pandy come and dance with me please"** Gwen begged reaching over to him and waited for him to take her hand as she laughs pulling him to his feet after he took a hold of her hand, Gwen laughs dancing close to him for a while as Gwen suddenly fell over the coffee table and pulled Andy down on top off her as she laughs lying on the sofa looking up at Andy as he landed on top of her as Andy laughs moving some hair out of Gwen's face before leaning down and kissing her, Gwen was shocked at first but kissed him back passionately. They kissed passionately for a short while before Gwen pulled back and started taking Andy shirt off as she giggled to herself, after a few minutes they were both naked and making the most incredible love they both ever had.

In the morning Gwen was woken up by the sound of the postman knocking on the front door as Gwen eyes looked around the living room then down at Andy lying beside her naked as Gwen sighed looking down at herself naked as she quickly got dressed and walked out the door and signed the delivery then put the parcel down on the side before walking into the kitchen trying to think of what happened last night as she made herself a cup of tea then took some painkillers trying to get rid of her headache.

When Andy finally woke up Gwen was sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands sighing deeply.

**"M…morning Gwen"** Andy whispers happy that they slept together but tried not to show it in front of her. Gwen looked up at Andy shaking her head.

**"I've cheated on Rhys…. But I want to do it again"** Gwen mutters standing up slowly and walked over to Andy and kisses him deeply then pulled back smirking.

**"This stays between us and no on else"** Gwen whispers kissing him again and they spent the rest of the day together in bed.

Two weeks past and Andy and Gwen were still meeting in secret behind Rhys' back but Rhys had started noticing that Gwen had started changing as he decided one day to follow her and he stood at the end of Andy road shocked and hurt as he saw Gwen and Andy kissing in Andy doorway looking like they didn't even care who was watching them.


End file.
